Dolor One Shot
by kafuka
Summary: Ante el temor de perderte, yo… el detrás de escena, ¿o del Fic?


**Titulo:** Dolor

**Summary:** Ante el temor de perderte, yo… y el detrás de escena, ¿o del Fic?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

**Nota:** Es una POV de Ichigo.

**Dolor**

**By MissKatterine**

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Dolor. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de sentir eso, todo era dolor y nada mas, las batallas son así, lo sabia de antemano. Pero, mi dolor no provenía solo de las heridas que me dejo el luchar contra el poderoso Aizen Sousuke, sino también el dolor de no encontrarla. De no hallarla.

— Rukia…

Lo único que mis labios dejaban escapar era su nombre, no la veía, no sabia donde estaba. Su reiatsu desapareció, no podía creer que la perdiera de vista. Solo quería verla. Aizen no importaba ya, ella desapareció y ese dolor en mi pecho surgió de nuevo. Como cuando Byakuya la alejo de mi lado, como cuando Grimmjow la hirió, como cuando estuvo a punto de morir en Las Noches, el mismo dolor, el mismo sentimiento. Solo por ella.

— Rukia…

¿Por qué siempre me dejas solo? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo que para mi significa que no estés? Me siento solo, desorientado cuando no estas a mi lado, ¿por qué no me llamas para que vaya a rescatarte? Oh!, es verdad, tú no eres Inoue Orihime, tú nunca me llamaras para que yo te salve, nunca gritaras para que vaya a rescatarte.

Tú confías en mí, sabes que aunque no me llames, iré.

— ¿Dónde estas?

Las miradas de todos mientras yo caminaba eran unas de preocupación, otras de admiración, mi cuerpo tardaba en reaccionar ante mi intento de buscarte, estaba cansado. El dolor surgía más fuerte que antes.

— Rukia…

¿Por qué nunca he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para confrontar mis sentimientos por ti? Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de lo necesaria que eres para mí, es injusto que desaparezcas ahora. Empiezo a asustarme, ¿por qué mis preguntas no tienen respuesta de tu parte?

— Detente, Kurosaki Ichigo

La voz de Unohana-san me llamo, su mirada era igual que siempre.

— Estas herido…deja que te curemos, después…

— ¡No!

Mi voz se escucho, pero parecía como si yo estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo y fuera otra persona, logre escuchar mi voz, parecía dolida, no quería que me curaran, no hasta que ella apareciera.

— No puedes seguir así…

— Ella no esta…sin ella yo no aceptare nada de ustedes, primero ella debe ser ayudada…primero Rukia.

Silenciosamente, comencé a desplomarme. Sin ella a mi lado, no soy nadie. Cuando me di cuenta de eso, las lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos. Todos ellos me observaron atónitos. Era un dolor incalculable el que sentía, claro que ellos no lo entendían, ellos no la querían como yo lo hacia.

— La encontraremos.

¿Quién dijo eso?

Es Renji. Honestamente, ya ha sido aceptado por mí como…un rival.

— Si.

Le dije

Ella esta bien, ella esta bien. Intente convencerme a mi mismo, pero ¿cómo demonios iba a esta bien cuando su reiatsu no se percibía cerca?, ¿eso era una mala señal? Si, lo era.

Mi cuerpo imploraba por descansar, pero mi corazón rogaba por encontrarla, ¿a quién debería escuchar?

— Ella no esta…ella no esta…Rukia, ¿dónde estas?

Susurre. Era la verdad.

¿Desde cuando se había hecho tan fácil llorar? ¿Desde cuando mi vida dependía de una sola persona? ¿Desde cuando Rukia se volvió tan importante?

Yo…la quiero.

— Renji…yo…dime, ¿qué es lo que siento por Rukia?

— No lo se…

Podía percibir esa mentira en los labios de Renji, él no sabia que era lo que yo sentía por ella, pero si que lo suponía. Era tan obvio, únicamente yo me hice el ciego para no aceptar que ella era mas de lo que yo creía que era en mi vida.

— Entiendo.

Por dios, mi cuerpo estaba destrozado internamente, pero mi alma le impedía colapsar ante el fuerte dolor, mi alma le decía que era mas importante verla sana y salva a que yo me preocupara por mi mismo, primero tenia que asegurarme de su bienestar antes que el mío.

¿Por qué?

Porque el bienestar de Rukia era también mi bienestar, es una respuesta muy simple.

— Ichigo

Renji me dijo seriamente.

— No vas a salvar a nadie en ese estado, ¿sabes?

— Ella esta aquí, pero ¿y si esta muerta?, no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea eso, no quiero saber que por curarme yo la he dejado morir.

— Ichigo…

— Kurosaki-kun

La débil voz de Inoue Orihime le llamo, yo solo la mire sin decir nada mas.

— Por favor.

— Lo siento, pero ella es más importante que estas heridas.

— ¡No!

Grito ella, era raro verla gritar.

— Para mí, tus heridas son primero.

Dijo ahogando sus ganas de llorar al verme herido y buscando a Rukia, eso la lastimaba mas de lo que nadie imaginaba, pero…

— Y para MÍ, Rukia es primero.

— ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos me decían que no respondiera, sabían muy bien que era lo que iba a decir, ellos conocían mi respuesta.

_Lo siento, Inoue._

— Deberías saber la respuesta, Inoue.

— Pero…

— Siento un dolor enorme físicamente, pero no puedo dejar que Rukia desaparezca sin al menos intentar encontrarla.

Volví a buscar a Rukia sin importarme que Inoue se quedara un poco triste por mi respuesta, Renji me ayudo un poco, pero…tenía que encontrarla yo.

— Aggg…

Un sonido hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo, era su voz, era su reiatsu, era ella.

— ¿Rukia?

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Unas rocas se levantaron. Ella estaba bien, no estaba tan herida como imagine.

Mi cuerpo se dejo caer, mi cansancio gano. Ella estaba a salvo, ahora nada más importaba.

— Ichigo…

Corrió hacia mi, por lo poco que pude notar me sostuvo sobre su regazo.

— Que idiota eres, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo como buscarme en estas condiciones?, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si se complicaban?

— Entonces, te sentirías culpable…lo se, te conozco.

— Idiota.

— Pero, estoy bien. Ahora si estoy bien.

Mis brazos la estrecharon poco a poco por su cintura, era tan pequeña como recordaba, pero eso la hacia mas bonita, mas sensible.

— Hueles bien.

Le dije.

— ¿Qué dices? Estuve enterrada en la tierra…

— Pero, tu olor es permanente…

…

_Silencio._

…

— Deja de decir tonterías, vamos a curarte. No soy tan buena como Inoue, pero…

Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cuerpo, ella iba a curar este dolor. Solo ella.

— Para mi eres la mejor…

— Que incoherencias dices, ¿te has golpeado la cabeza, no?

No eran mentiras, podría ser Inoue la mejor curando, pero él deseaba que Rukia lo hiciera, no importaba el resultado.

— Por un segundo pensé que te iba a perder…

— Lo supuse

Dijo ella sonriendo, que hermosa.

— Escuche tus palabras, en verdad parecías desesperado.

— ¿YO? ¿Desesperado?

— Si, solo te falto gritar, pero con estas heridas te fue imposible, ¿no?

— Eres una enana…

— Y tú un descerebrado, como una vez me dijiste: preocúpate al menos un poco por ti mismo, mira estas heridas…

— Es fácil decirlo, pero…tú…no podía dejarte así.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por siempre estar al pendiente de mí, aunque hagas lo que se te da la gana. Gracias.

Mi dolor se fue esfumando, mientras ella trataba mis heridas, sin embargo ese 'gracias' sano el dolor de mi alma quien estaba más maltratada que mi cuerpo.

— Rukia…estas viva…me alegro.

— Y yo me alegrare cuando estés mejor, este cuerpo tuyo algún día quedara inutilizable si sigues tratándolo de esta forma tan irresponsable.

— ¿Inutilizable? Pues, ¿qué piensas hacerle a mi cuerpo que lo necesitas tan sano? Jamás creí que solo me vieras de esa forma, que pervertida.

Le dije jugando. Extrañamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sin pensarlo dos veces me dejo caer en el suelo.

— Eso duele

Le comente y me acerque a su pecho, ella no me aparto.

— ¿Me deseas?

— No pienso solo en eso — me dijo un poco apenada — También en tu salud, siempre estas haciendo cosas como esta…

— No estoy muerto

— Podrías estarlo…

— Rukia…

Le susurre ya que Inoue, Renji, Ishida, Chad, Unohana-san y demás llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros…no quería que ellos escucharan esto.

— Tú eres mi luz…si tú te esfumas mi vida estará cubierta por la obscuridad…por eso, no te vayas nunca de mi lado.

— Siempre estaré aquí, mientras tú me lo permitas.

No puedo creer que hasta hace unos minutos mi cuerpo y mi alma estuvieran ardiendo en dolor, y ahora, cuando ella apareció todo tuvo sanación, Rukia sin importar lo que pase…tú eres…

…_la mujer a la que siempre desee amar_…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**DETRÁS DE ESCENA ¿O DEL FIC?**

— Uff, que bueno, este fic se termino. Ha sido extremadamente agotador — Ichigo se levanto del cuerpo de Rukia — ¿Estas bien?

— Si — le dijo ella

— Nuevamente un fic Ichiruki — Inoue comenzó a quejarse, como era de costumbre — Día tras día, fic tras fic, siempre es Ichiruki.

— Di que al menos te dejan a alguien — era Rukia la que le decía eso, como amaba molestarla por ese hecho — Ishida no es un mal partido y Ulquiorra, niega que te gusta.

— No es que me desagraden, pero… — Inoue se sonrojaba — …no es justo que todos los fic sean Ichiruki.

— Deja de quejarte — fue Ishida el que dijo esta vez —, debería yo quejarme con todos lo que escriben fics, nunca puedo terminar bien cuando se trata de un fic Ichiruki, siempre tengo que ser el premio de consolación de Inoue-san.

— Pero… — dijo Inoue — ¿Por qué la gente esta obsesionada con el Ichiruki mas que con el Ichihime?

— Simple — dijo Rukia

— EL ICHIHIME NO EXISTE — los que respondieron esto fueron Rukia, Ichigo e Ishida

— ¿Qué no existe? — dijo ella seriamente — Pero, Kurosaki-kun me tomo la mano, y fue a rescatarme…

— Si, pero también me rescato a mi primero y luego a ti — le aseguro Rukia — Tengo derecho de antigüedad.

— La pelea de siempre — Ishida se alejo, esto se había vuelto típico después de cada fic y/o escena Ichiruki

— Inoue — dijo Rukia — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte esto? T.K siempre ha planeado que en Bleach Ichigo y yo seamos…más que amigos, pero menos que amantes, ¿no te agrada la manera en que lo explica?

— Pero he tomado más protagonismo, eso debe contar.

— El protagonismo no quiere decir que cada escena que salgas digas 'Kurosaki-kun' — le dijo la Kuchiki imitándola — Además, aunque no aparezca soy mas famosa que tu, hasta película tengo y dos duetos con Ichigo, además fui, soy y seré siempre la protagonista.

— Etto…

— Los fanáticos esperan en futuro reencuentro, claro que no será tan meloso como muchos escriben en sus fic *cofcof**MissKatterine**cofcof*, será mas Ichiruki y al estilo T.K

Ovación, aparece en escena el afamado mangaka Tite Kubo

— ¿Otra vez? — dijo

— Inoue sigue sin entender — fue Ichigo el que le dijo — que siempre ha planeado el Ichiruki.

— Veamos — Kubo Tite le sonrío a la pelinaranja — Primero…Inoue Orihime, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de la relación de Ichigo y Rukia?

— Que son más que amigos, pero menos que amantes…

— ¿Qué mas?

— Que Rukia es la luz en la vida de Ichigo, que Ichigo sin Rukia se siente desorientado, y que Rukia es el punto de partida de la vida de Ichigo…

— Oh, olvidaste esto — dijo Ichigo — Gracias a Rukia mi lluvia se ha detenido…

— Gracias por decirlo, Ichigo — le agradeció T.K

— De nada.

— Bueno, eso y muchas cosas mas — le dijo el mangaka — ¿Y qué he dicho te tu relación con Ichigo?

— Que somos amigos…

— Solo eso.

— Oh, lo olvidaba — interrumpió Ichigo — También dije que Rukia es mi preciada nakama, ¿recuerdas esa escena, Rukia?

— Si, me gusto, te viste tan determinado cuando se lo dijiste a Urahara.

— La película Fade To Black ha sido uno de nuestros mejores trabajos — dijo Ichigo — Aunque sigo molesto porque no hubo ni un beso…

— Ya hablamos de eso — le explico T.K — Espera a que pase en el manga, así los fanáticos lo tomaran como oficial.

— Si, pero tengo que esperar mucho.

— Aun sigo creyendo que el Ichihime ganara — dijo Inoue

— EL ICHIHIME NO EXISTE — le dijo T.K — Confórmate con un IshiHime, o un UlquiHime, si me dices que lo reviva, podría hacer una excepción con su muerte…o, ¿qué te parece un GrimmHime?, aun no confirmo que este realmente muerto. Si, eso seria mejor, tengo mejores expectativas para Ishida.

— Byakuya-san, diga algo — le dijo Orihime — Que el Ichiruki es imposible

— Lo siento — dijo tranquilamente — Lo he aceptado desde la escena en el puente, se realista.

— Bien dicho, nii-sama

Inoue mejor se fue a un rincón, siempre era lo mismo. Pero su esperanza morirá con el encuentro Ichiruki.

— Moraleja del día: — dijeron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo

— EL ICHIRUKI ES LO QUE PROXIMAMENTE SERA OFICIAL.

Ambos sonrieron.

— GRACIAS POR LEER UN FIC PRODUCIDO POR MISSKATTERINE.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**Sin palabras, se aceptan críticas negativas y bombas por si no les gusto, tengo últimamente una horrible forma de escribir T.T. El detrás de escena ¿o del fic?, fue improvisado xDDD**


End file.
